This protocol was reviewed 10/95 and modifications to the protocol were suggested including closure of the placebo arm of the oral apthous ulcer stratum in step 1 (acute phase). However UCHSC deregistered from this protocol 6-95 and is no longer conducting this trial. One patient was enrolled trough the Colorado ACTU but is off study.